


what is grief, if not love persevering?

by captainegg



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Canon Compliant, Death of a Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Letters, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg
Summary: As suggested by his therapist, Henry writes a letter to his dad.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Arthur Fox & Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	what is grief, if not love persevering?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in my Arthur Fox feelings tonight 🖤

Hi dad,

I know that it has been a while since you left us but I’m still thinking about you every single day. It wasn’t easy for us at first and I still don’t think it will ever be easy but I think we will make it out of the dark one day.

I was scared a lot, a total dick to everyone around me but I promise I got better over time. I just felt so alone without you there, and when mother started to pull away, I felt as if the floor had been yanked from beneath my feet. There are still times where I don’t know what to do with myself, when I feel lost, when I’m moments away from giving in to the darkness again, when the world seems to be crashing.  But then I met someone, a boy who makes me the happiest I have ever been in a long time. 

His name is Alex and he is sort-of the son of the first female US President. Can you believe that? I bet you two would have gone along great. He’s kind and funny, incredibly smart and charismatic, he makes me laugh, and I’m so grateful to have him in my life. I hope I get to marry him one day though I wish you could be there with us. I promise I will save you a seat in case you do decide to show up.  There are still days where I fear to lose myself but I now know that I don’t have to go through it on my own. 

Mother is slowly recovering as well. She hasn’t been in our life much but I don’t blame her. I wasn’t on my best behaviour either. But we are all working on it. I go to see my therapist once a week, and I take my meds when I need them. She says I’m making great progress. She was actually the one who suggested that I write you this letter. I was apprehensive at first but now, nearing the end, I feel a bit better though it can never replace talking to you while we take your old Aston Martin on a ride in Wales. I truly miss those days, the rain and wind in my hair and on my skin just don't feel the way they used to.

I got to hurry now. Alex and I are attending a charity event that I shall tell you more about in my next letter.

Missing you dearly,   
your Henry

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are as always very much appreciated 🖤
> 
> Come and join the [RWRB discord server](https://discord.gg/DVqeKTtxqK) (open to anyone)!


End file.
